A guardian having a ward that lacks perceptive ability, such as parents having a child or a guardian of a handicapped person or dotard desires to regularly identify the location or activity of the ward. In cases where the ward is in danger, the guardian needs to identify the location of the ward more precisely and swiftly.
Accordingly, there is a need for a location identification method and system that may identify more correct location of the ward through various types of information and may immediately notify the dangerous situation of the ward.